Favors To Repay
by cunningstunt16
Summary: Hydi is a Khajiit who has come to find her fortune in Skyrim, after escaping Helgen with the rebel stormcloak soldier; Ralof, where she barely kept her head and fur, she begins her life in Skyrim where favors will be paid, in order to survive sometimes. First she must seek Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to help Riverwood before her adventure begins, where it will lead, she is unaware.


The lonely howl of a wolf rippled through the seemingly solid blackness of night accompanied by a sudden southerly breeze which rattled

**the coupled golden earrings on the tips of each of Hydi's furry pointed ears. She clutched the iron dagger she'd crafted under Alvor's **

**guidance in his forge and wished she'd worn the hide helmet she'd also built and tempered. Why had she chosen to travel at night? **

**Maybe it was because of Gerdur's urgency for her to contact the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon in Helgen, whatever the reason, Hydi **

**regretted leaving at night greatly as she crept down the path. **

**The trickling ostinato of the river flowing nearby distracted her from the stalking wolf which rustled amongst the trees and bushes **

**hidden in the darkness beside the path. In the distance she could see the peak of what she supposed was Dragonreach, the home of Jarl **

**Balgruuf at the top of Whiterun. Now that her target was in sight she relaxed a little, just knowing that she was heading in the right **

**direction was a relief.**

**Another howl pierced the night's silence, followed by an intimidating snarl before the grey wolf leaped from the bushes to the left of the **

**path. It threw its weight on Hydi snapping its jaws filled with jagged knives for teeth, foul meat smelling saliva splattered all over her **

**face as she wrestled for control. Before the the wolf's sharp slimy trap caught Hydi she thrust her dagger into the wolf's underbelly **

**several times until the wolf's mouth shut and frothed with blood as it slumped to the ground.**

**Hydi looked down at the mess the wolf had made on her in disgust, knowing it would take several hot baths to get the foul substance out **

**of her fur, and then a further several more to get rid of the stench. She harvested a nearby patch of red mountain flowers which she **

**tucked into her leather armour for later helping cleanse her of the smell.**

**Quickly before anything else attacked her, she skinned the wolf for it's pelt and hurried towards Whiterun, taking an off road shortcut. **

**Although it was dangerous with a higher threat of creatures around, it would mean she could stay away from more fearsome soldiers **

**and thieves of the road and reach Whiterun quicker. **

**She passed behind the Honeymead brewery, scouring a few empty barrels for food before joining up with the road again. She **

**immediately felt safer around occupied buildings and watchful guards which patrolled the roads leading to the hold.**

**As she passed by Pelagia farm she harvested a few cabbages, potato and leek to make into soup. Mmm soup, that's what I need now to **

**suffice my hunger and calm my nerves, a nice bowl of vegetable soup, I wonder if there's some tomato in this barrel? Hydi thought as **

**she licked her lips and searched a nearby barrel, only to find more cabbage. I could do with some a good salmon steak right now too, I'm **

**sick of raw cabbage.**

**Another howl was emitted into the night by a wolf patrolling the forests of Whiterun hold, encouraging Hydi to find shelter within the **

**city's walls quickly. As she hurried along the road past the stables she thought back to her near death experience under the **

**executioner's axe in Helgen.**

**She was grateful to the rebel stormcloak soldier; Ralof who, had it not been for she would not have escaped Helgen with all her fur **

**unscorched. She was reminded of his sister's hospitality in letting her lodge in their house in Riverwood.**

**Hod and Gerdur had been generous hosts and Hydi knew she was forever in theirs and Ralof's debt for helping her begin her new life in **

**Skyrim. Some day she would return to Riverwood, knowing the favour she was completing now would never be enough to express her **

**gratitude. **

**The solid stone walls towered before Hydi and the guard's watch towers glared down upon her, soldiers stationed at them watching her **

**every move. She jogged up to the giant gate beckoning her to enter Whiterun, still unconvinced that a wolf wouldn't attack her within the **

**eyesight of guards.**

**"Halt! City's closed with the dragon about, official business only." A stocky guard barked, his shield at his side with the Whiterun emblem **

**stamped on it.**

**"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack." I persuade, sheathing my dagger and allowing myself to free the tension knotting **

**my muscles.**

**"Fine, we'll be keeping an eye on you though," He growls warningly, I flash him a quick smile as I slip through the open gate, at last I am **

**safe.**


End file.
